Vehicles, including autonomous vehicles, can include a variety of access systems dedicated to regulating access to the vehicle. These access systems can assume various forms including traditional forms such as a mechanical lock and key. Further, many existing access systems lack flexibility such as the ability to accommodate a variety of passengers or to change access conditions remotely. Additionally, many existing access systems are complicated and can be burdensome to operate, often resulting in wasted time and effort on the part of prospective passengers. Accordingly, there exists a need for a more effective way to access an autonomous vehicle.